Alder
by Dysfunctional Mastermind
Summary: In a world where Lily Evans was the younger sister of not Petunia, but of a boy named Alder. Alder Evans failed his sister once in life, and it is his greatest regret. He would not fail her in death. Note: Shifting POVs, lots of AU stuff. Durmstrang!Harry. Prologue covers most things, main fic starts in Fourth Year onwards. Harmony. Rated M for safety reasons and dark themes.


**Author's Note: I am the co-author and poster for this story; my fellow author would like to remain anonymous for the time being. Neither of us own Harry Potter, nor the Wizarding World. Believe us.**

**The following story is AU, obviously. There is planned worldbuilding as well as integration of various canon lore found via Pottermore and other sources; the idea being to ensure that, while this is AU, anything that ****_isn't_**** directly affected by the divergences and alterations is as close to canon as is possible.**

**If that is not your cuppa, we both advise you to turn back. ****_Now_****. Otherwise, please do enjoy the story.**

* * *

Alder Evans was perfectly normal, or at least, that was what he felt he should be. Alder was born on the first of November in the year nineteen fifty-eight. Within half a year, his parents had already moved ahead to their second child, conceiving in mid-April or perhaps early May of nineteen fifty-nine, and birthing his younger sister, Lily, in December of nineteen sixty.

Alder and Lily's parents were Rowan and Camellia Evans. Rowan decided, in his infinite wisdom, to bestow Alder with a name of another type of tree - a strong, firm and common tree, but a tree nonetheless - just as there were Rowan trees. In turn, Lily was named by Camellia after the flower, just as there are Camellia flowers.

Alder never begrudged his parents their traditions. Throughout their early years, despite some of the _odder_ things that happened around his sister, Alder did his best to protect her. That was his task, according to his father - since he was Lily's older brother, it was his duty to ensure her safety. Alder took this duty very seriously, for as long as he could.

That _Snape_ boy, though. He changed things. Alder did not turn and run, but when the _Snape_ did something completely and utterly _abnormal_, and taught his sister how to as well? And he could not repeat it? Well. That... that did not sit right with Alder. It never did. Alder tried his best, but try as he might, Lily was drawn to that _strange, awful boy!_

Very well; she can have that abnormal friend. What is one abnormal friend, if he can teach her these tricks? But then the Letter came, and Lily left. She was gone - gone to where Alder could not follow, could not protect her, no matter how much he begged and cried.

Alder had to watch as his sister grew up in a world utterly foreign and abnormal. And the longer she stayed away, the more she relied on that _Snape_ for protection, the less he felt inclined to do anything. Eventually, writing letters back became pointless. Alder had to invest in _his_ future, surely she would understand that.

Alder sought out the best grades, and he knew what he wanted to do right away with his life as he grew up. He would be an investor. He would make the name Evans into something greater than it already was. That would be his goal, his legacy.

Besides, what else did he have to look forward to? It seemed Lily had inherited all of the looks from their mother, and the intelligence of their father; Alder had to _work_ himself half to death to get where he needed to be, and he would do so proudly. Alder had his father's dark eyes and hair, his mother's slightly long neck, and a skinniness and tallness from both sides of the family that made him far too thin and tall for any woman to find him attractive.

When Lily returned after her fifth year in tears, Alder attempted to reach out.

"What do _you_ care, Al! You never write, you never want to know, so why is it any of your business?" Lily had snapped coldly. Alder hadn't stayed long enough to see if she came to regret it.

In fact, he had not stayed at all. His hard work had paid off in grades and in impressing the right people, as he had gotten a scholarship to start university early as well as graduating from secondary school earlier than his peers. It was clear to him that Lily had no need nor want of him, and his parents never took his side in these matters. He cut off all contact, and dove into his studies and work.

Alder worked himself ragged, but it again paid off. He graduated at near top of his class. Alder didn't look for his family at the graduation ceremony. Didn't bother to care if they showed. They never were interested in his achievements - not really. He was better than them, now. He received job offers almost immediately. Within a year, he made enough money to start his own investment company. And invest he did. He bought stocks, invested in the right people, and drew like-minded individuals unto himself.

When an invitation came for the wedding between his sister and some bloke named James Potter, Alder threw it into his fireplace as kindling as he felt an inexplicable rage.

In August of nineteen eighty-one, Alder officially became a billionaire thanks to his investments and his firm's popularity. And then, within two months, things changed.

* * *

_Dear Alder Evans,_

_It is my most solemn duty to inform you that, on the night of the thirty-first of October this year, your sister - and her husband, James - were murdered by the Dark Lord who they fought against in a rather destructive civil war in our world._

_As I believe his godfather is responsible for the betrayal that ultimately led to his parents' deaths, and there are no other guardians within our world to whom I could trust your nephew, and you are the last blood relative remaining of young Harry James Potter, I ask you to take him in..._

...

_...I offer my sincerest condolences for your loss, Mr. Evans._

_Signed,_

_Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore_

* * *

Alder stared at the letter next to the sleeping baby that sat in a baby carrier nearby as he placed it down. Something had dripped onto the letter as he had read it, and blurred his vision. His hands trembled with... something. He fled from the room to avoid waking the babe (his _nephew_; _her_ son!) as he felt something wrack through his body. He collapsed to his knees in his bedroom.

Something raw - something like agonizing pain, a terrible and cruel sound - tore its way from his throat as hot tears slid down his face. Alder shook with... grief. Rage. He didn't even _know_.

His sister was _dead_. _Lily was dead_.

Despite all of his success, Alder Evans had never in his entire life felt like more of a total, absolute _failure_.

_Remember to protect your sister, Al,_ his father's words echoed into his head, almost **mocking** him. _She'll need you, even when she doesn't realize she does._

Alder couldn't believe it. His sister was dead, gone. He'd never see her again. Did... did he even remember what she looked like? What did her laugh, her cry sound like?

Alder couldn't procure a proper memory; they had faded with his avoidance and insistence on cutting everyone away. His parents were already dead as well, and he only briefly attended the funeral and even ignored his sister there. He barely caught a glimpse of her.

When Alder managed to stop the sobs wracking his body, he slowly ventured out from the room and over to his... his nephew. Alder dared to look into - Harry's eyes, as the baby woke up at the sudden movement of his napping spot.

They were _her_ eyes. But so full of innocence, so full of... it wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair that his nephew would never know Lily as he did, even if they were all distant memories. It wasn't fair that his sister's eyes, so bright and full of love, would always stare him in the face - almost _judging_ \- when he looked at his nephew in the face.

Something like grim determination settled within Alder then.

He had failed his sister in life. He couldn't deny that. But if there was one thing that Alder Evans was certain of, it was this: he would be _damned_ if he failed Lily in death.

"I am so sorry, Harry," Alder murmured carefully, slowly lifting Harry up and holding him very cautiously. "But. I will raise you, and I will raise you _right_. I can't promise I will be perfect, but... you will be an Evans. I will protect you, with everything in my power."

Alder smiled, slowly, tentatively, as Harry babbled at him happily.

Yes. His nephew would grow up wanting for nothing, and would be protected as best as Alder could. And if it were true, what that Dumbledore said about potential threats from those... nastier Dark wizards, Alder would look into how to protect Harry from that.

Even if it meant venturing into that world. There was nothing he wouldn't do to make sure Lily knew he was sorry that he failed her in life, and that he wouldn't fail this time.

He could not afford to.

* * *

The years go by in a blur. By the time Harry is three, Alder has established a presence - subtle, and only making polite and minor inquiries - within the British wizarding world. And then, with the International Confederation of Wizards.

When Harry turns five, Alder has more wards, better wards, interwoven in and around the blood wards protecting his homes. They strengthen the blood wards, and Harry starts his home-schooling - both in regular education, and in magical. Alder registers many of his addresses as magical homes with the ICW. He makes inquiries for a proper tutor.

Alder recruits Lameis El-Sayed; she may be foreign, she may even be Egyptian. But from his investigations, the Uagadou School of Magic teaches wandless magic the best. Not to mention Egypt's tendency to also fund tutoring programs for wand-wielding students later in life, making Ms. El-Sayed rather qualified in both fields.

She also studied at Durmstrang, being a pureblood, albeit that was part of the ICW Educational Office's attempt at creating an exchange program experimentally; why they chose such different schools baffled Alder to no end. But this also meant El-Sayed had knowledge of the Dark Arts.

While Defense seemed important, relying solely upon _just_ Defense had gotten his sister killed. And while Harry was being raised an Evans, and bore the Evans name in the regular and magical worlds, he made arrangements with the Educational Office to see to Harry Potter's enrollment into Durmstrang as a Potter.

Harry would master what he must Defend himself against. After all, most purebloods and Death Eaters were apparently Dark wizards and witches; they would be no threat to Harry if Alder had him trained in the Dark Arts professionally.

El-Sayed also proved wonderful to deal with despite his being a "squib" who was quite wealthy in the "muggle" world. Harry seemed to like her, at any rate.

Harry mastered wandless magic with an alarming pace, it seemed to Alder. But then, perhaps that was Lily's influence, as Lily did seem to have some leverage over such a thing when she was alive.

When Harry turned ten, he was an Evans and a Potter at once. He was brilliant and inherited all of his mother's brains. Alder also felt he contributed a lot to Harry's character, as Harry was of a strong but pragmatic moral character, and he was ambitious and knowledgeable of politics and business. Alder trained him as well as he could, with Lameis' help.

Despite Albus Dumbledore's protests, Alder Evans saw to Harry's first year spent at Durmstrang. Harry was quick to make allies, and from those allies, friends. Alder couldn't be prouder.

After Harry's second year, it was apparent to Alder that Harry was vastly intelligent and a natural when it came to all forms of magic; his grades reflected as such. He was shattering records, after all!

Sirius Black was given a trial and proven innocent. Alder Evans met the man, and told Sirius in no uncertain terms that Harry Evans was Alder's son, and that Sirius would take Harry from him over his rotting corpse.

Alder Evans allowed Sirius to visit with Harry, briefly, before Harry left for third year. Alder and Sirius spent the next year getting to know one another, and found that they could only tolerate one another. For Alder, Sirius was too reckless and too stubborn to understand the necessity of what Alder had done in raising Harry the way he did. For Sirius, Alder just needed magic and a pureblood bias to be a Slytherin or a Death Eater in the making.

Still, they did both agree Harry was their top shared priority. Sirius decided he would earn his right to call himself Harry's godfather, and potentially, an uncle of sorts.

After Harry's third year was done, Alder married Lameis - much to Harry's joy, as he immediately took to calling Lameis "Mum." Lameis didn't mind it at all. Alder thought he would mind it more than he did, but then Harry finally called him "dad" instead of "father."

And he knew he had made the right choice.

Though the happiness wouldn't last long, as Harry wrote in the beginning of fourth year the announcement of the Triwizard Tournament, and how he - being one of Durmstrang's top students on record - was selected to represent Durmstrang Institute among its students who would go to Hogwarts as it hosted the Tournament.

Something shivered through Alder's spine. Something curled in his chest. Something like fear, and a sense of foreboding.

But Alder would withhold judgment. He took out a quill and parchment, and immediately set to writing the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Alder's son would not be in danger. Alder would be sure of it, even if he had to be there himself.

Alder Evans - like his son, Harry Evans, would be going to Hogwarts.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading this chapter. The next chapter begins the actual story, as this was just a prologue and a way to initiate the story.**

**The story starts in Harry's fourth year for various reasons. Most changes to canon and such will be rather obvious from this chapter and in the coming chapters, and are as a result of Harry's absence from Hogwarts among other things.**


End file.
